To examine rates of bone loss during moderate to high dose corticosteroid treatment and determine whether 2,000 mg of calcium and 750 IU of vitamin D3 can reduce bone loss as compared to treatment with calcium carbonate (500mg/d) during moderate to high dose corticosteroid treatment.